


you can't hide from us

by loriedapotxto



Series: mi stella • dream smp college au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, how do i even tag, like literally my mans got a broken arm, nothing too graphic, rated T for swearing and mentions of car accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: Tommy gets into a car accident. He tries to hide it from his brothers, but they find a way to hear about his injury anyway.Damn you, Ranboo.(set in my dream smp college au)
Relationships: Bitzel & Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe & Luke | LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit, Bitzel & Justin | TimeDeo & Luke | LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit, Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe, Justin | TimeDeo & TommyInnit, Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit, Luke | LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, basically tommy & everyone, platonic only!!!!
Series: mi stella • dream smp college au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	you can't hide from us

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I COULDNT GET IT OUT- JHWEJHE
> 
> mostly a filler fic; can be read as a stand alone but its recommended if you at least read the last fic in this series. but if you’re too lazy, let’s just say: tubbo and the rest of tommys friends pretend he doesnt exist now, except ranboo. his brothers + dad are abroad doing their own thing and the business boys are there for support. and tommy can drive in this au.
> 
> i don’t know a thing abt car accidents, so once again most of the stuff here may be inaccurate, so please don’t come for me- 
> 
> rated T for swearing and mentions of car accidents
> 
> thank you to hesus for the beta, and i spedran writing this fic, so all mistakes are, as usual, mine. but regardless, please enjoy :]

“Ranboooooo,” Tommy groaned as a doctor started to wrap his arm in a cast, looking around the room for the brunette.

Thankfully, the car accident only caused Tommy a broken arm and a few fevers. Sure, a broken arm and a fever —Tommy has despised fevers ever since he got one in 2nd grade— are pretty bad, but at least Tommy didn’t get a concussion or go into a coma. _That_ would be pretty bad, and no one wanted to deal with an angry Wilbur, Techno, and Phil.

“He’s not here, Tommy,” Luke said from his bedside, not unkindly, “he said he just stepped out to get some fresh air. You know how much he hates the smell of stale medicine,” 

“He’s wearing a mask! How would he even smell the meds?” Tommy exclaimed, looking up from his arm, which was now in a cast, to his friend.

Luke shrugged, “I don’t know. Ranboo just said he needed some air so he stepped out,” 

Tommy didn’t want to push anymore, because he knew trying to ask more would likely cause a headache and he wasn’t an idiot. 

“So,” Deo started, walking up to the two with a paper bag, “first of all, I’m glad you’re okay, Tommy,” the man gave the younger a small smile, “and second of all, how do you plan on explaining this to your family? You know they’re gonna be suspicious if you suddenly stop contacting them without an explanation,” Deo asked, handing Luke the bag.

“Oh, and here’s some take out Bit ordered earlier; it’s not fresh anymore but it’s edible,” Deo said as Luke looked inside the bag, and sure enough there were some fruits and 2 boxes that presumably contained chicken and fish if his senses were correct.

“Thanks, Deo,” Luke said, looking up from the bag as he placed it on the bedside table.

“No problem,” he returned, but now started looking at Tommy again, “so what _are_ you going to do about the whole telling-your-family-without-them-mother-henning-you thing?”

Tommy shook his head with a small sigh, “just tell them I accidentally hit my arm on a hard surface or I fell when I was going ice skating with you guys,” he trailed off at the raised eyebrows of both his friends, “or something.” the blond finished lamely.

“Look, Tommy,” Wisp came and put a hand on the teen’s good shoulder, “it would probably be better if you just told them the truth. I have dealt with an angry Technoblade before, and it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows,” 

Tommy shook off the hand on his shoulder, partially glaring at Wisp. “It’s fine, boys. I swear! Just say that I broke my arm when I was going ice skating earlier and it will all be behind us,” he said casually, looking at all of them with his _I’m not taking any no’s from you boys_ look.

Deo, Luke and Wisp shared a glance over Tommy’s head, all of them unsure about lying to their friend’s very scary brothers.

“You know,” Bitzel chimed in coolly, “it would be pretty weird if you just showed up and told them that you broke your arm ice skating. Everyone who has ever known you knows that if there’s one thing you never fail at, it’s ice skating.” he reminded.

“See?” Deo gestured to Bitzel awkwardly, “he has a point. They would immediately know you’re lying. Like, what? You suddenly go from an ice skating champion to someone-who-was-forced-to-go-ice-skating-when-they would-rather-be-at-home in the 3 weeks since Techno, and Wilbur, along with Phil, left?” 

Tommy nodded uncertainly, as if he too wasn’t sure about it. “If that’s what it takes to hide this,” he motioned to his broken arm in a cast, “injury, I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever it takes.” he said firmly. 

Deo, and Wisp burst out laughing at the last part, the former covering his mouth while the latter didn’t have the heart to filter his laughter. 

Tommy looked at them both with an annoyed look, while Bitzel and Luke stared at them weirdly.  
  
“What?” Tommy asked, irritated at his friends’ sudden behavior.

“It’s just,” Wisp breathed in between laughs, “you said ‘whatever it takes’ and-” he hid a giggle behind a cough, “you said it yourself you will never say anything a Marvel character has said, much less a quote,” he said breathlessly, still laughing at Tommy’s look of _are you serious right now?_.

Tommy raised an unimpressed eyebrow, glancing at the two and his other two friends who were also looking at the two in confusion.  
  
The two’s laughter slowly died down, but there was still a chuckle or two that left their mouths when Tommy looked at his cast and pretended he didn’t notice them.

“But guys, _please,_ ” he begged, everyone immediately stiffening at Tommy’s use of ‘please’. Tommy never used that word unless it was near Phil, Wilbur or Techno. “Promise me you won’t tell my brothers-”  
  
“ _Tell us what_?” a sound came from the door, and the business boy’s heads whipped to look at the source of the voice comically.

They were expecting to see a furious brunette and a disappointed musician, but instead they got Ranboo looking at them blankly while his hand was out with his phone displayed for everyone to see, and sure enough, there was Wilbur and Techno on FaceTime, the former looking disappointed —as Tommy expected— while the latter looked furious —which Tommy also expected—. 

“ _Tell us what, Tommy?”_ the two repeated on sync, looking at Tommy intently, and Tommy wasn’t sure _that_ much emotion was possible to be seen through a video call.

“Techno! Wilbur!” Tommy laughed nervously, before shifting his gaze to glare daggers at Ranboo. 

“I… uh, I,” Tommy stuttered. 

“ _What_?” Wilbur taunted. Okay, that was rude, Tommy thought, but it left as soon as it came as he saw Wilbur’s vexed look trained upon him. Never in Tommy’s life did he once think that look would be directed at him, but today proved him wrong. God, today was one of the worst days of his life. Ever.

At the raised eyebrows he received from his brothers along with the business boys and Ranboo refusing to meet his eye, there was only one thing that was running through Tommy’s already loopy mind.

_I am definitely fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasnt too ooc, and i tried to make it as realistic as possible but i didn’t want to hurt tommy so-
> 
> but anyways, i hope you enjoyed and have a great day :]


End file.
